Harry potter and the cat
by MissVeertje
Summary: Draco Malfoy veranderd Harry Potter in een kat als wraak. Harry moet nu een hele maand vol zien te houden als half mens, half kat. Lukt hem dit met al dat gepest van Draco? Waarschuwing: verhaal is niet voor kinderen! Seks, homo's enzo..


Harry stond te wachten samen met zijn twee beste vrienden Hermelien griffel en Ron Wemel op de trein die elke moment zou vertrekken naar hogwarts. Ze zouden beginnen aan hun zesde jaar op Hogwarts. Voldemort was verslagen en Harry was nog beroemder dan dat hij al was. Deze hele zomervakantie had gedraaid om het verslaan van voldemort en nu kon een normaal school jaar beginnen voor Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar alle slechte dingen die voldemort gedaan had was hij er niet meer!

Hij tilde zijn koffer de trein in en ging samen met Ron en Hermelien een rustig plekje zoeken om te zitten. 'Hoe is het met Ginny' hoorde hij zich zelf vragen nadat ze een goed plekje hadden gevonden om te zitten. Zes weken precies was het uit, omdat hij haar wou beschermen tegen voldemort. Nou ja dat is wat hij iedereen duidelijk had gemaakt tenminste dat was dus niet de echte reden dat het uit was gegaan eigenlijk was hij gewoon niet verliefd op haar. 'Het gaat goed met haar maar misschien moet je het haar zelf even vragen' zei Ron en hij wees met zijn vinger naar Ginny die zoekend keek of ze Harry, Hermelien en haar broer ergens kon vinden. 'Ginny we zijn hier' riep Hermelien naar het zusje van Ron terwijl ze een van haar dikke boeken snel in haar tas stopte. Snel greep Ginny de hand van Daan en sleepte hem mee naar 'de gouden trio'. 'Harry' riep ze blij en ze gaf hem snel een knuffel. 'Ik ben zo blij je weer te zien'. Daan ging naast Ron zitten tegenover Hermelien. Hermelien was ook gauw opgestaan voor een knuffel van Ginny. Ginny was zo blij dat ze nog leefde ze had de hele vakantie bijna geen oog dicht gedaan bij het idee dat er iets zou kunnen gebeuren met Harry, Hermelien of Ron. Harry was als een broer voor haar. Ze was verliefd op hem geweest tot dat ze verliefd was geworden op Daan en gelukkig was Daan ook verliefd op haar. Vijf minuten later liepen Neville en Luna ook hun richting op . Neville had ongemakkelijk de hand van Luna vast en met een zenuwachtig lachje liep hij Luna achterna ze hadden al een maand verkering. Luna keek met haar ogen verliefd naar Neville en Neville zat zenuwachtig te lachen hij voelde zich nog steeds ongemakkelijk bij Luna maar dan op een goede manier. In de liefde ging alles goed met haar en haar vrienden dacht Ginny met een lach toen ze keek naar haar broer die lachte naar Hermelien. Nadat voldemort was verslagen was Ron zo blij geweest dat het hem helemaal niks meer kon schelen wat Hermelien zou doen als hij haar zou zoenen en nu hadden ze verkering. Iedereen zat druk over van alles te praten. Hermelien zat grotendeels te praten over de boeken die ze allemaal al had gelezen en Ron probeerde aandachtig naar haar te luisteren. Iedereen was druk aan het praten behalve Harry hij zat uit de raam te kijken hij zag er eenzaam uit. Zes weken geleden was het uit gegaan omdat Harry zei dat hij haar wou beschermen tegen voldemort. Ze was niet achterlijk ze wist dat dat niet de reden was dat hij het had uitgemaakt hij was gewoon niet verliefd op haar. Hij was ook niet verliefd geweest op Cho dat wist Ginny maar al te zeker. Ze had een vermoede wat de echt oorzaak zou kunnen zijn ze kende Harry al zes jaar en ze zag hem in die zes jaar wel eens kijken naar de kont van een jongen. Harry was homo of bi of hij had iets met de konten van jongens. Ze wist het niet zeker maar het ze zou niet verbaast zijn als Harry op een dag tegen haar zou zeggen dat ie homo was en ze zal er dan alles aan doen om hem daar in te steunen.

Hij was eerst blij om iedereen weer te zien maar toen iedereen met elkaar begon te praten voelde hij zich eigenlijk best wel eenzaam zijn beste vrienden die hij als zijn familie zag hadden allemaal een special iemand gevonden waar ze meer van hielden dan hem. Daan had Ginny, Neville had Luna en Ron had Hermelien. 'Harry kom je' vroeg Ron aan hem terwijl Hermelien achterna liep. 'Ga maar alvast ik kom er zou aan'. 'Oké, ik zie je binnen wel'.

Langzaam pakte hij zijn spullen en liep naar de uitgang van de bijna verlatte trein. 'Potter, vriendloos zie ik'. 'Rot op Malfidus'. 'Pas op je taal, Potter'.Gewoon door lopen en net doen of hij er niet is. 'Wacht even Potter'. 'Wat moet je?' 'Wraak potter.' En voor dat ie het wist had de vuist van Malfidus zijn neus gebroken. Hij proefde bloed over z'n lippen druppelen. 'Dit is voor mijn vader opsluiten en geloof me Potty dit is nog maar het begin van m'n wraak'. Snel hield hij zijn hand onder z'n neus om het bloed tegen te houden en probeerde geen opmerking terug te maken naar hem. Hij wou niet de eerste minuten al problemen krijgen dankzij Malfidus. Boos liep hij op een paar meter afstand achter Malfidus aan naar de ingang van Zweinstein hij kon er niks aan doen dat hij toevallig lag te staren naar Malfidus kont. Als het nou niet zo'n rot joch was… Dan… Dan wat? Had ik hem verkering gevraagd? Ja vast, zelfs als Malfidus homo is dan ziet hij dus echt niks in mij. Hij kan alle meisjes krijgen en waarschijnlijk alle jongens die homo zijn. Gelukkig is het zo'n sukkel anders was ik waarschijnlijk een van die meisjes die de hele tijd naar hem lag te staren en te kwijlen. Jak!

Ik vraag me af wat Malfidus van plan is? Hij zei dat dit nog het begin van zijn wraak was. 'welterusten Harry hoorde hij Ron nog zeggen voordat hij de gordijnen van zijn bed sloot'.'Welterusten'.

'Harry wordt wakker we hebben over tien minuten dubbel toverdranken met de slytherins schiet op anders verliezen we al direct heel veel huispunten'. 'Word nou wakker' hoorde hij Hermeliens stem zeggen terwijl ze hem woest wakker schudde. 'Ja, ja ik ga me even wassen'. 'Hermelien! Wat doe je eigelijk in de jongens slaap zal?' 'Euh… Jouw en Ron wakker maken.'

'En Potter werkt samen met Malfidus ook al zal dat niks uit maken voor zijn toverdrank kunsten' zei hun leraar toverdranken: Snape. 'Potter, doe precies wat ik zeg je bent al waardeloos genoeg in toverdranken en ik wil niet dat mijn cijfer ten koste gaat dankzij jou'. 'Ga de spullen hallen voor de toverdrank'. 'Stomme arrogante… Vind zich zelf zo geweldig vloekte Harry zacht'. 'Ik hoorde dat Potty en ik weet dat ik geweldig ben'. 'Schiet op en haal de spullen'.

'De toverdrank ziet er… Redelijk uit maar dat komt vast omdat Draco heeft geholpen' zei Snape toen hij de toverdranken ging controleren'. Hij balde zijn vuisten om niet nog meer huispunten te verliezen aan Snape dan dat hij al gedaan had. Deze toverdrank veranderde je voor ongeveer vijf minuten in een kat als je precies een slok neemt. 'Nou waar wacht je op Potter neem een slok'. Hij zag Malfidus er nog snel iets extra's in gooien maar niemand behalve hij zag het. Toen Malfidus zag dat hij naar hem keek lachte hij even gemeen naar hem en keek toen weer naar Snape. 'Malfidus kan ook een slok nemen in plaats van mij' zei hij. 'potter neem een slok als jullie toverdrank verpest is, is het waarschijnlijk niet Draco's schuld maar de jouwe'. Nadat hij een slok nam voelde hij het toverdrankje werken. Hij voelde zich zelf kleiner worden hij voelde zelfs dat hij een start kreeg maar het was absoluut geen fijn gevoel als of je in een vuur werd gegooid. Naar vijf minuten begon hij heel langzaam weer terug te veranderen maar het ging veel te langzaam. Na ongeveer vijftien minuten had hij nog steeds raar genoeg een staart en katten oren. 'Natuurlijk er is weer iets mis met de toverdrank van Potter' zei Snape op geïrriteerde toon. 'Malfidus neem Potter mee naar de ziekenzaal'.

'Dit is allemaal jouw schuld Malfidus'. 'Ja het is ook mijn schuld grijnsde Malfidus'. Wat zou ik nu graag die grijns van zijn gezicht slaan dacht Harry. 'Ik zei toch dat ik wraak zou nemen,

'Ik kan je nu even tegen gif geven maar het zal pas over een maand uit gewerkt zijn' zei de verpleegster terwijl ze een fles pakte en de beker vulde die Harry in z'n hand had. 'pas over een maand zal die staart en katten oren weg zijn?' 'Het zijn niet alleen de oren en staart van een kat maar je hebt ook nog katten trekjes'. 'Wat voor katten trekjes?''Je zult waarschijnlijk een hekel hebben aan water en in bomen willen klimmen en al die katten dingen'. Dat is allemaal Malfidus schuld dacht hij terwijl hij met een vies gezicht het drankje op drinkt. Hij zag Malfidus met een van zijn vele gemene lachjes naar hem lachen'. 'Nou verpleegster ik moet weer gaan Snape wacht op me' zei Malfidus terwijl hij naar de deur liep' 'Niet zo snel Malfidus'. 'Ik denk dat jullie eerst maar naar Dumbledoor moeten gaan voor jullie straf'. Maar ik heb helemaal niks gedaan het is allemaal de schuld van Malfidus, dat is het altijd'.

'Dus Harry blijft één maand een kat' zei malfoy die een lach probeerde te onder drukken'. '


End file.
